Songs, One-shot and Two-shot GabriNath
by mihael kuro usagi
Summary: Diferentes historias respecto a la pareja de Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancouer, basados en canciones, AU's e incluso las cosas más cotidianas de la vida. (Se aceptan pedidos, ya sea de la pareja o no, pero que sea dentro del fandom de MLB)
1. Good Enough

Es mi primer GabriNath y estoy nerviosa, además de que estoy utilizando esto como un medio para no hacer tarea...(nunca lo hagan, que luego el estrés se los come vivos...) Y bueno, siento que esta canción le queda a la perfección a Nathalie...y no lo digo yo, lo dice la letra

Nathalie sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Desde un inicio debió de haber detener a su empleador con respecto de utilizar esas joyas milagrosas para tratar de recuperar a su esposa pérdida. Debió pedirle que pasará más tiempo con su hijo, que no se centrará solo en su dolor, pues no era el único que sufría.

Pero el diseñador parecía no estar conforme, necesitaba los Miraculous de los superhéroes de París para lograr su objetivo y ella, como siempre, fiel al hombre del que llevaba enamorada más tiempo del que podía contar, decidió seguirle, ciegamente hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Una de ellas, el deterioro de su salud en todo un mes. Desde el ataque de Hawkmoth Escarlata, ella había tomado el manto de Mayura, dueña del prodigio dañado, del Kwami del pavo real que absorbía toda su energía vital, apenas se encontraba utilizándolo.

Ahora se encontraba tomando un par de días de vacaciones, luego de haber asustado a ambos Agrestes cuando en el desayuno, se había desplomado apenas les había entregaba su horario correspondiente del día. El diseñador le ordenó que debía descansar, que todo ese "estrés" se debía a que pronto entrarían a la semana de la moda y ambos, sabían lo agotador que podía ser. Además, la necesitaba con salud plena para evitar cualquier percance durante ese tiempo.

El modelo por otro lado, se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, y no era para menos, el joven sabía lo agotador que podía ser el trabajo de ambos (aún más el de la mujer) pero a su padre lo único que parecía importarle era su trabajo y no la salud de la mujer que había estado durante mucho tiempo a su mando.

Así fue como termino recostada en el sofá de su departamento, con una copa de vino a medio beber colocada en una mesa de centro que adornaba de forma elegante el lugar al tener sobre este un florero con rosas artificiales. Un trago de vino le ayudo a despejar su mente, a olvidarse de su trabajo, pero para su mala suerte, el vino no le ayudaba a olvidar al hombre causante de muchas cosas en ella. Si bien sabía que su jefe poseía al Kwami de la empatía, poseía un admirable autocontrol para no dejar que sus emociones influyeran en ella, aún más en su presencia.

No quería volverse otro número en la cifra de Akumatizados en la ciudad de París, suficiente ya era con ayudarle al transformarse, pese a que al inicio la había reprendida severamente por utilizarlo, ahora parecía que su presencia era indispensable cada vez que Hawkmoth mandaba a algún Akuma a hacer de las suyas.

Under your spell again

I can't say no to you

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand

I can't say no to you

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly

Now I can't let go of this dream

I can't breathe but I feel

Good enough

I feel good enough for you

Los sentimientos que albergaba por el hombre, le hacían sentirse un tanto miserable, pues sabía que si él se lo pedía, ella acabaría directamente con los héroes de París de una vez por todas, obtendría los Miraculous por él, e incluso, ella misma se ofrecería a ser el intercambio, pues si bien sabía que para cumplir su deseo de necesitaba dar un pago equivalente, sabía que el patriarca Agreste sería capaz de dar en sacrificio su propio hijo, y para ella, era algo que jamás se permitiría.

El primogénito del matrimonio Agreste no tenía la culpa de nada, y durante todo este tiempo que llevaba a su cargo, inevitablemente creo un vínculo afectivo con el menor. Aunque jamás se atrevería a ocupar el lugar de su madre, desde su ausencia se había encargado de cuidarlo, velar por su bienestar y ser su apoyo en las situaciones difíciles, algo que su padre había ignorado por completo.

Ahora...¿Que sería de ella? Incapaz de decirle que no, estaría con el hasta el final de todo. Dónde solo hubiese un ganador. El todo o nada... ¿Y ella que obtendría de todo eso?. Si perdía, el agreste podría pagar por todos sus crímenes, aunque si bien, jamás hubo algún afectado de gravedad, se enfrentaría a la ley por todo lo que ocasionó. ¿Que sería del menor al no tener a nadie más...?¿Y ella en qué lugar quedaría?

Si ganaba, la esposa del hombre regresaría con ellos, serían la familia feliz que siempre debieron ser, con ella a las sombras de esa gran mujer que pareció llevarse toda la alegría y calidez del hogar cuando se marchó.

¿Cómo compararse con una mujer como Emilie? Ella solo era la asistente de su esposo, la mujer mejor conectada en todo París, la persona a la que le pagaban por resolver problemas que no eran suyos, Nathalie Sancouer, que hasta en su apellido llevaba su penitencia.

"La mujer sin corazón", aunque esto era una mentira, puesto que su corazón no le era propio, porque ese hombre, su ex-compañero de universidad y si ahora jefe, tenía en sus manos, más que de manera literal su corazón. Y se pregunto, ¿Ella sería lo suficientemente buena...para ser amada por Gabriel?

This good enough

Am I good enough

For you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me

'Cause I can't say no


	2. Videojuegos (p1)

**_Un headcanon creado por mi. No porque Nathalie evite expresarse abiertamente en su trabajo, es ajena a hacerlo en un nivel más... virtual. Tendrá continuación, así que no desesperen_**

— _Demonios Heartless.. Le diste directo en la cabeza...—hablo por el micrófono una voz masculina._

 _—Les dije que ella jamás me decepciona...—una voz femenina hablo con orgullo de la misma forma que el hombre._

 _—Si ya dejaron de halagar a la nueva...hay un estúpido que no deja de disparar me...—una voz un tanto más joven se unió, por el tono de molestia, no se encontraba nada contento en ese momento._

 _—A tu derecha en la casa verde de dos pisos..—hablo una segunda mujer, con un tono meramente serio. El sonido de pisadas y disparos se escucharon en la ausencia de las voces, pero eso pareció durar poco, pues en menos de cinco minutos, un par de risas se escucharon por sobre la música de fondo que anunciaba la victoria._

 _—Señores...me alegra decirles que estamos entre los primeros lugares..y todo gracias a Heartless..—la voz femenina se escuchaba demasiado entusiasmada para gusto de la nombrada, aunque no por ello, evitaba que su ego se alzará._

 _—Debo admitirlo...creí que como novata nos harías perder el tiempo...—la voz molesta que había hablado en el pasado, ahora se escuchaba más tranquila, incluso parecía entusiasta como la mujer._

 _—¿Novata?¿Bromeas?...tienes más experiencia que jugadores de meses... incluyendo me...—halago la segunda voz masculina con total confianza._

 _—Si... normalmente juego offline..pero Penny_roll me invitó a intentarlo en línea...es más divertido así...—admitio con tranquilidad, sin embargo el ruido de su celular llamando, le hizo soltar un sonoro gemido cuando leyó el nombre brillar en la pantalla. —¿Mañana a la misma hora?.._

 _—Claro...ya sabes que te espero querida..—anuncio la mujer._

 _—Tengo un ensayo que entregar, puede que me una después...—hablo la voz más joven de entre todos._

 _—Cuenten conmigo, ¿Una partida más antes de que acabe la noche, Roll?..—hablo el hombre con diversión._

 _—Adelante...—hablo con ligera coquetería, la única integrante mujer que aún quedaba._

Eso fue lo último que escucho la azabache antes de que desconectará sus audiculares y cerrara su computadora para atender totalmente a su jefe al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Señor?...—hablo la mujer con la misma seriedad y frialdad que le caracterizaba.

—Nathalie, te necesito a primera hora, parece que el estúpido encargado de las telas envío los materiales a la sucursal en España y no a París como se encargó...—ella podía deducir por el tono de su voz, que la furia se encontraba casi incontestable, en todo caso, si no fuera porque el mismo era el villano de París, habría aprovechado está oportunidad para akumatizar a alguien verdaderamente enojado.

—He rastreado el pedido, por fortuna aún no había salido de aduana, por lo que ha dado paso a que sea reenviado sin necesidad de ingresarlo nuevamente, llegará a París a más tardar en dos días —con todo el profesionalismo con el que se dirigía, sonrió para si misma de forma arrogante, agradecida de que el hombre no pudiera verla.

Si bien no era la semana de la moda, dentro de pocas semanas, se llevaría a cabo un desfile junto con la casa de modas Dumas, con quien llevaba un buen acuerdo y era una de las pocas personas a las que verdaderamente Gabriel soportaba. Lo que le llevaba a días de estrés, tensión y un sin fin de cosas que solo le tocaría vivir si seguía trabajando para el diseñador.

Para entonces el hombre había colgado ya y la mujer se encontraba acomodando su computadora en uno de los esquineros de su cama junto a sus anteojos, bien dispuesta a dormir todo lo que pudiera, antes de que su trabajo se lo impidiera.


	3. ready as i'll ever be

**_No podía sacar está idea de mi mente, desde hace mucho, les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen. Al menos así tenía sentido para mí mientras iba escribiendola_**

 ** _song: ready as ill ever be de la serie de Tangled._**

—Muy pronto... Señorita Marinette...los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir serán míos...—musitó por debajo el hombre que llevaba aterrorizando Paris hacía más de tres años. Su mirada parecía no despegarse del gran ventanal que tenía enfrente, aquella estructura en forma de mariposa que al inicio había tenido un significado muy diferente para él y que ahora sólo albergaba su más oscuro secreto y deseo.

 _Believe me I know_

 _I've sunk pretty low_

 _But whatever_

 _I've done you deserve_

La nombrada hasta ese momento, se encontraba confusa por la voz de un hombre hablándole, además se sentía bastante desorientada. ¿Donde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado platicando tranquilamente con el señor Agreste sobre su futura pasantía dentro de su compañía mientras bebía un poco de té ofrecido por su asistente. De ahí su cabeza había comenzando a dar vueltas antes de que la oscuridad se apoderada de ella y perdiera la conciencia.

—¿S...señor Agres..te?...—balbuceo con cierta dificultad. Su vista aún visualizaba las cosas de manera borrosa, la poca luz del sol que entraba por una ventana lo suficientemente alta y grande, logró des-orientarla aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

—¡Silencio! —exclamo con fuerza el hombre, girando tenuemente su rostro para poder visualizar a la chica sentada en el suelo, inmovilizada de manos y de pies. Solo como una medida extra por si intentaba escapar, aunque estando en su guarida, eso parecía imposible.

Su mirada regreso al paisaje afuera de su ventana. No tardaría mucho en que el superhéroe con tendencias gatunas y su compañera, la mariquita; aparecieran pronto.

—Por fin...mi deseo se hará realidad y pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo...Emilie...—hablo más para si que para su raptada acompañante.

 _I'm the bad guy, that's fine_

 _It's no fault of mine_

 _And some justice at last will be served._

Sabía ya de las consecuencias, pero poco las tomaba en consideración. Su hijo tendría de nuevo a su madre y el tendría a su primer amor a su lado. Volverían a ser esa familia cálida y alegre que habían sido antes de que toda aquella tragedia sucediera.

Acabaría de una buenas vez y por todas a los superhéroes sin tenerles piedad. Quiso decirles sus motivos, pero aún eran muy jóvenes para entenderlo. El no quería ser un villano, en el pasado había lideado contra eso, pero ahora, él no era un villano tradicional, no quería poder ni dinero, todo eso lo tenía ya como un ciudadano normal. Solo necesitaba a su esposa de vuelta, solo eso y nada más.

La estudiante a diseñadora parpadeo con rapidez, necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba y quién era la persona que hablaba delante de ella. Aunque todo lo que decía parecía no tener sentido para ella. ¿Quién era Emilie y dónde se encontraba?. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar su vista en un punto fijo, una mueca de horror se pintó en su rostro al ver que la persona delante de ella, era nada más y nada menos que el terrorista mágico que llevaba akumatizando París desde sus días de colegio.

 _Or it's time to back down_

 _And there's only one answer for me And I'll stand up and fight cause I know that._

 _I'm right And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready._

—Debo decirlo...jamás pensé que el blog de la señorita Cesaire me serviría para conocer el punto débil del superhéroe de la destrucción...—hablo con tranquilidad, luego de haber recobrado su postura. Ambas manos se cruzaron por detrás de su espalda, girando sobre su propio eje para darle la cara a la peliazul, aunque eso era en un sentido literario, pues su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara que solo contadas personas reconocerían.

—Fueron muy descuidados...pero gracias a eso se lo importante que es usted para Chat Noir y que haria cualquier cosa por que nada le haga daño...—todo su plan estaba estructurado para que nada fallara. Y aunque le había pedido ayuda a su asistente, a este último plan se había negado, totalmente en contra de que involucra a la menor para obtener el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

—¡Ven a mi!¡Ven y rescata a tu damisela en peligro!..—exclamo el hombre con fuerza, antes de que golpeara el suelo con su pie y cientos de mariposas blancas revolotearan a su alrededor, asustadas.

 _Ready as I'll ever be._

—Mngh...lo siento Chat Noir...pero desconozco sobre la guarida de HawkMoth...me hago una idea de quién es..pero no puedo inculpar a nadie sin las pruebas necesarias...—hablo el guardián de los Miraculous, sentado en el suelo sobre uno de los cojines. Delante de él se encontraba la caja de los prodigios, extendida con todos los cajones abiertos, incluido la parte superior, donde descansaba el collar del zorro y la peineta de la abeja.

—¡H-hay que hacer algo!...¡HawkMoth se la llevado a Marinette!..—exclamo furioso el superhéroe rubio. Sus puños se encontraba apretados con fuerza sobre sus palmas, logrando que las uñas originales del traje, traspasarán la tela y lastimarán su piel.

—Tenemos algo a nuestro favor, él desconoce que la chica a la que tiene raptada es también Ladybug...—llevo una de sus manos a su mentón, acariciándolo tenuemente mientras pensaba. —...pero no podrás hacer esto solo chico, necesitarás la ayuda de los demás...—

—pero...s-solo se que Chloé es Queen Bee... desconozco quién es Rena Rouge y Carapace...—hablo con timidez el modelo mientras frotaba su nuca con nerviosismo.

—Maestro Fu...Plagg y yo podríamos llevarle los prodigios a Rena...y Carapace...mientras Chat le lleva el prodigio a Chloé...—hablo por primera vez, la pequeña Kwami de la creación. Al igual que lo sucedido durante la pelea de las reinas del estilo, Tikki había escapado sin ser vista, por el secuestrador de su portadora. Sin embargo, ella no estaba destinada a decirle quién era el causante de todos aquellos akumas, ni aunque quisiera, pues el hechizo que tenían puestos, evitaba que dijeran el nombre de la persona portadora de otros prodigios.

—Es muy peligroso Tikki...en otras circunstancias no te dejaría..pero no tenemos otra opción..—con firmeza, soltó un ligero suspiro mientras desvíaba la mirada hasta su muñeca, la que poseía el prodigio de la tortuga.

—Maestro...—hablo su Kwami con suavidad, señalando a la puerta. El trío de kwami busco un escondite donde refugiarse de la visita inesperada, sin embargo, el guardián de la caja entrecerró los ojos, antes de que negara lentamente con la cabeza.

—Hizo bien en venir...¿Que le hizo cambiar de opinión?...—hablo el hombre con playera hawaiana sin moverse de su lugar. Sabía que la persona al otro lado sería una pieza decisiva para ganar contra HawkMoth.

El ojiverde giró su rostro hasta la puerta, intrigado de saber quién se encontraba del otro lado, se levantó con prisa para dejarse de rodeos y encarar a la persona del otro lado. La sorpresa en su rostro fue evidente al tener en frente de él a alguien que jamás pensó ver en aquella situación.

~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿¡Eso quiere decir que Marinette es Ladybug!?...—exclamaron tres voces a la par sin poder creerlo. El grupo de estudiantes se encontraba reunido en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, instalado como el punto de reunión.

La chica de lentes acomodo sus gafas un par de veces por lo extasiada que se sentía en aquel momento. Su novio, simplemente negó con lentitud aún sin poder creerlo, pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo con exactitud...

—¡Eso no puede ser posible!..¡¿Cómo podría ser la fabulosa Ladybug, la tonta de Dupain-Cheng?!..—exclamo la rubia con fuerza, aún sin poder creer que la superheroína era la chica a la que solía molestar todos los días en la escuela.

—Chicos... concéntrese en el problema real...—hablo el chico de tez morena por primera vez. —HawkMoth tiene a Marinette y no sabemos dónde se encuentra..—explico con seriedad.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso...—sorprendiendo a los chicos, habló a sus espaldas el guardián de los prodigios, sus manos se encontraba entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda.

Detrás de él y caminando a paso firme, se acercó una mujer, que por el ruido de sus tacones, no pudo pasar desapercibida por ninguno de los menores.

 _Now it's time to rise up Or it's time to stand down And the answer is easy to see_

 _And I swear by the sword If you're in, get on board_

—He hecho cosas de la que no puedo arrepentirme...pero ahora haré lo correcto...—hablo con seriedad la mujer ojiazul, buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, aquello que les ayudaría a llegar a la victoria.

Cuando lo encontró, apretó gentilmente su puño, con el Miraculous dentro de éste, antes de lo estirara su mano y lo extendiera hasta la vista de los adolescentes. El prodigio perdido del pavo real se encontraba extendido en la mano de la mujer mejor conectada de todo París.

—El momento llegó que debemos actuar...—con firmeza, apretó nuevamente el prodigio entre su mano, soltando con ello un ligero suspiro. — La victoria será nuestra...pero necesito que todos sigan este plan...—esclarecio la fémina mientras se colocaba el prendedor sobre su saco.

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de todos, salvo en el del modelo, quién tenía el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia el suelo, y aunque no era muy visible, la azabache podía notar que en sus ojos se reflejaban una inmensa tristeza.

—Maestro...¿Creer que es seguro?—susurro el Kwami verde hacia su ex-portador en ese momento sin despegar la vista de la mujer.

—Si, porque no hay otra solución...—respondio sin más el último guardián que se negaba a despegar la mirada de los adolescentes y de la mujer.

— _Are you ready?_ —luego de haberles explicado todo el plan, miró rápidamente el rostro de todos los chicos. Adrien, quién hasta ese momento que se negaba a decir una palabra, alzó el rostro con avidez, sus ojos ya no reflejan tristeza alguna, si no una pasión enfurecida, decidido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

— _I'm ready!_ —exclamo el menor de los Agreste's con fuerza mientras alzaba el puño al aire.

— _We're ready!_ —imitando al chico, tanto el Kwami de la creación como el de la destrucción, exclamaron al aire, mientras entrelazaban sus pequeñas patitas.

— _We're ready!_ —con los ánimos renovados, tanto Trixx, Pollen y Wazy, como sus correspondientes portadores, alzaron la voz, dispuestos a seguir aquel plan para derrotar por fin a HawkMoth.

— _Ready as I'll ever be_ —susurro por último la mujer, quién desvío la mirada de los chicos, a quienes les dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, hasta el prendedor que tenía ya puesto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _—¡Emilie!...¡Qué alegría me da volver a vernos!...—exclamo el pequeño Kwami azul mientras volaba alrededor de la mujer rubia con mucha rapidez, para terminar posandose sobre la mejilla pálida de esta._

 _—¡Duzuu!...a mi también me da mucha alegría volver a verte...—comento con alegría la ojiverde acunandolo entre sus manos con ternura._

 _—¡Lo siento mucho!—exclsmo de manera repentina. —¡Jamás fue mi intención!...—el pavo real comenzó a explicarse rápidamente pero fue acallado por la mujer con una tenue sonrisa._

 _—Lo se...tú serías incapaz...pero Duzuu..esta vez necesito que ayudes a Nathy...—hablo con seriedad la ex-modelo._

 _—¿...e-esta..s...s-segura...?..—balbuceo el Kwami con total temor._

 _La mujer solo asintió una vez y con evidente seguridad en sus gestos, sabía que Nathalie era lo bastante fuerte para superar y sobrellevar el uso del prodigio._

 _—¿Crees que puede hacerlo?...—pregunto con inseguro._

 _— Podrá si tú estás junto a ella...—asevero la mujer con una cariñosa sonrisa pintada en los labios._

— _I'll make them hear me_ —musito por debajo el hombre enmascarado mientras caminaba con lentitud hasta la chica postrada en el suelo.

Está mantenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirarlo aún más, ideando un plan para hacerle frente al villano. No dejaría que su compañero y pareja se viera atrapado en un plan para salvarla.

 _Now it's time to redeem Or it's time to resolve_

Los adolescentes comenzaron a transformarse uno por uno, hasta ese momento, el guardián que no podía hacer mucho, se acercó hasta la mujer con un mechón rojizo.

—¿Estás segura de hacerlo?...—pregunto con total seriedad, mientras alzaba la mirada para leerla con claridad.

—No es como si tuviera de otra...quiero terminar con esto...solo deseo...—desvio la mirada hasta los adolescentes, con exactitud hasta el superhéroe de traje negro, sonriendo con nostalgia sin poder evitarlo. —Acabar con esto...y si bien las cosas no pueden ser como antes...—deslizando su mano sobre el prendedor y susurrando las palabras con las que se transformaría, toda su apariencia cambio totalmente al igual que su ropa, por un vestido azul marino demasiado elegante y su tez cambio, a un color un tanto anormal al igual que el color de sus pupilas. —Ademas.. _Prove they can trust me..._ —finalizo la conversación cuando notó que todos los adolescentes estaban ya listos para poner su plan en acción.

 _And the outcome will hardly come free_

— _I'll save my home and family_...—escucho la ojiazul sobre su oído, con una voz que hacía mucho dejo de escuchar y que le erizo la piel. Giró su rostro para descubrir a la causante del susurro, sin embargo, nadie se encontraba detrás de ella.

 _Now the line's in the sand And our moment's at hand_

— _And I'm ready!..._ —posandose sobre la cornisa del edificio, Chat Noir alzó el rostro con total decisión visto en el.

— _I'm ready_...—replico la dama de azul, al acercarse hasta su lado, entrelazando su mano con seguridad antes de darle un corto pero firme apretón.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Ready as I'll ever...be —finalizo el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa vendo los ojos de la peliazul y la llevo en brazos hasta un segundo piso inferior en el subsuelo, exactamente, hasta donde se encontraba la cúpula que mantenía "con vida" a que fuera el amor de su vida.

 ** _Mi mente dio muchas vueltas con esta historia, aunque mi finalidad era dibujarla, soy terrible para hacerlo, sin embargo y si me animo en un futuro, verán un bello cómic de él. Me inspire en el vídeo de arriba, grite demasiado en realidad cuando lo vi la primera vez y la segunda..y aún lo hago espero les haya gustado. Aún veré si tiene continuación o no..lo veré más adelante_**


End file.
